


Wrapped With A Bow

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: It's Javi's 30th birthday. He gets a very special gift.





	Wrapped With A Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsDaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/gifts).

> Today's prompt was _my outfit_. This is sort of a sequel to [Love Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161675). 
> 
> MsDaring and I have conspired a little on this one, so make sure you also read her fic for the same prompt: [The Humanity of the Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192287). (I stole some lines from her, with permission.) 
> 
> Please keep your eyes peeled for the end of this story, for some gorgeous gorgeous fanart by the one and only, aforementioned, MsDaring. <3
> 
> This is the [harness](https://www.apatico.net/products/studded-contessa-harness-satin-ribbon-wrap-belt-gothic-fetish-fashion?variant=28994861959) Yuzu wears here. :)

“_Tadaima_!” Javi calls from the door, shouldering it closed behind him. He shrugs out of his light jacket – they say Toronto’s spring is unseasonably warm this year, and how that’s bad news for the environment, but as far as Javi is concerned, he is just happy to _not _have to wear a winter coat for his birthday for once.

“_Okaerinasai_,” comes Yuzu’s voice from somewhere inside their apartment, probably the bedroom.

“Are you ready, Yuzu? I just need a quick shower and then we can go!” he calls out, depositing his skating bag in the hallway. Normally he would teach a session in the afternoon, too, but Brian had taken one look at him last week after Javi had told him about his birthday plans, and told him to just leave at noon. He starts stripping out of his clothes on his way to the bathroom.

“Take that shower,” he hears from the bedroom. “I’m almost done.”

Maybe a picnic in the park is not a good idea in early April, but it is sunny, and the area with the picnic tables is going to be drenched in dappled light filtering through the fresh green leaves, and he has an insulated blanket to put on the benches so their butts don’t freeze. He has cake, and wine, too, and everything else one needs for a good picnic. It’s technically his birthday, and Yuzu always stresses about not being allowed to treat _Javi_ on his birthday, but well, what makes Javi happiest is treating them both to something nice, so Yuzu grudgingly accepts his plans.

He makes the shower extra fast, not even bothering to wash his hair, whistling to himself as he lathers himself up with shower-gel – Yuzu’s, he notes when he’s already smelling all lemony, but he doesn’t mind. Yuzu’s scent is his favorite, anyway. He smiles as he dries off, then wraps a towel around his waist before he heads to the bedroom for some clothes.

The door is closed, which is odd, but he just shrugs it off and steps inside.

He stops in his tracks as he takes in the scene before him.

“_Joder_,” he whispers, his mouth agape. “You – “ he starts, but has to swallow before he even gets any words out. “Jesus.”

Yuzu gives a minute shake of his head. “Just me,” he winks, giving Javi a tiny smirk.

“You’re – oh god,” Javi stammers. He’s pretty sure his brain is malfunctioning, all of his blood rushing south at the sight before him. Yuzu is looking straight at him from where he is kneeling on the bed, knees spread wide and his head cocked to the side, half-smile playing on his mouth. His skin is flushed and his lips are an attractive shade of pink, but what Javi can’t tear his eyes away from is what he is wearing. Or not wearing.

“Is this… new?” Javi asks, raking his eyes over the display. Yuzu is completely naked except for an unexpected accessory. The harness that rests on Yuzu’s shoulders is made of natural tan leather, the rings and clasps holding it together delicate yet solid-looking. It frames Yuzu’s chest as perfectly as if it had been made for him, which it probably has, Javi realizes. And then there is the ribbon, a subdued silky pink, wrapping around and around Yuzu’s slim waist, tied into a pretty bow in the front, the long ends of the ribbon trailing down and brushing the tip of Yuzu’s erection.

Yuzu licks his lips, and smiles. “It is your birthday present. You can unwrap it now… or not,” he says and runs one end of the ribbon through his slender fingers, flashing his ring – the one Javi put there a couple of years ago – as he does so.

“It’s perfect,” Javi says. “You’re perfect. You’re…God,” he rubs at his face and his sentence turns into a groan, his mouth watering at the prospect of what is about to come. “_Quiero comerte entero_.”

Yuzu’s eyes flutter half-closed at the Spanish words, and it is Javi’s turn to smirk. Yuzu may understand him now, what with his tackling Spanish after Javi’s attempt at mastering Japanese before their engagement, but it still turns him on as much as it did when all he could hear was the melody and tone of Javi’s voice.

“Well then –“ Yuzu says, spreading his arms a little, putting his body on display even more. “Don’t just look at the cake. Come eat it.”

Javi groans, tosses away his towel, and climbs into bed. He licks into Yuzu’s mouth, moaning as Yuzu’s tongue flicks out to meet his, Yuzu’s hands tangling in his hair to deepen the kiss almost immediately. He runs his hands along the supple leather, and Yuzu’s skin alongside it. He finds the single strap down the middle of Yuzu’s back and grasps it, then pulls at it until Yuzu is seated in his lap, their dicks pressed together in a way that makes Javi’s mind swim.

He caresses the silky ribbon encircling Yuzu’s midriff with his fingertips, careful not to untie the bow while he trails kisses down Yuzu’s throat, then sucks a pink nipple into his mouth. Yuzu moans prettily, head thrown back and his fingers tightening on Javi’s shoulders as he holds on to him.

Javi reaches around to cup his ass in his hands, giving the solid muscles there a firm squeeze.

  
“Javi,” Yuzu pants, shuffling even closer, chest to chest, his stomach heaving, their flushed erections trapped between them. The leather of his harness digs into Javi’s skin. “Fuck me,” he breathes, his eyes lust-blown as he looks down at Javi. He inclines his head a little to nibble at Javi’s bottom lip.

“Just a second,” Javi breathes, remembering the lube, cursing the fact that it is in their bedside table, which seems all too far away now.

He begins to move to retrieve it, but Yuzu stops him, grabs one of his wrists and brings Javi’s hand back to its former spot on his ass. Then he guides it further, between his cheeks, until the pad of Javi’s finger presses against his hot opening. It’s slick.

Javi groans out loud. “Have you – ?“

“You said to be ready when you come home,” Yuzu says, laughing softly, breathlessly. “I’m ready,” he adds, and moves his hips, rubbing his hole against Javi’s finger.

  
“Oh god,” Javi moans, and he is aware he’s starting to sound like a broken record, but he can’t help it. Not when his finger slides into Yuzu like it’s nothing, not when Yuzu is looking at him with that intoxicating mixture of teasing and despair, like he has been waiting for Javi to come home, playing with himself and getting himself half mad with desire.

The second finger goes in as easily, and Javi scissors them, making Yuzu shiver. Then Yuzu grinds his hips down against his fingers, riding them wantonly, and Javi is lost. He leans in to bite at Yuzu’s earlobe, flick his tongue in. “_Te voy a follar tan fuerte que se te va a olvidar tu nombre,_” he whispers into the shell of Yuzu’s ear, gripping the back-strap of the harness to pull Yuzu down onto his hand.

“_S__í,_“ Yuzu hisses. “_Házmelo, por favor._” His voice is thick with lust, and his pronunciation is still dreadful, but Javi doesn’t care, turned on by the content more than the delivery, and as always touched by the fact that Yuzu is so stubborn about Spanish, even though he struggles with it even more than Javi had with Japanese.

“One more,” he mumbles, moving his hand to fit the third finger in, but Yuzu lets out an impatient growl.

  
“Now!” he snaps, and lifts his hips up and off of Javi’s hand. “Fuck me now,” he commands, dark eyes boring into Javi’s, and Javi couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

They could probably use more lube, and Yuzu will probably hurt later, but they are both beyond caring. Javi fists a handful of Yuzu’s hair, and kisses him savagely, then lets him go to align himself at Yuzu’s entrance.

He wants to tell Yuzu to be careful, to go slow, but Yuzu throws him a wicked grin and sinks down onto him in one fell swoop, his eyes falling shut as he does so.

It’s all Javi can do not to lose his mind right there and then, half-delirious as the tight heat of Yuzu’s body envelops him, making his already almost too sensitive dick throb. It’s only because he really doesn’t want to hurt Yuzu that he holds back, keeping himself still, and waits for Yuzu’s heavy breathing to even out a little.

“Yes?” he asks, running a soothing palm over Yuzu’s side, up from the Olympic rings inked into his hip, over the silky ribbon and silkier skin, all the way up to Yuzu’s face. He cups his jaw in his hand, caressing gently.

Yuzu’s eyes open, and he releases his bottom lip from where he’d just bitten down on it. “Yes,” he whispers, his eyes on Javi’s, one hand coming up to brush against Javi’s cheek, mirroring Javi’s own gesture.

It’s all the encouragement Javi needs, and he grabs Yuzu’s hips, setting a rhythm. It’s not a gentle one, because they’re past that in this very moment. Javi _needs_ this so badly he can barely think straight, and judging by the half-choked sounds Yuzu is making, he is not the only one.

He grabs the sides of Yuzu’s harness and pulls at those, slamming Yuzu down onto himself, coaxing a wild cry out of Yuzu’s throat. “That’s it,” Javi praises. “Scream for me, _nene_.”

He wraps one hand around Yuzu’s dick, pumping along with the harsh rhythm of their movements. He relishes each moan Yuzu lets out, dizzy from the scent and sound and feel of him as they fuck, reveling in the sharp crescents of pain blooming on his shoulder as Yuzu’s fingernails dig into his skin there.

It only takes a few moments, and then Yuzu tosses his head back, mouth parted around a deep, raw cry that sounds an awful lot like Javi’s name. The next second, his features scrunch up as he spatters Javi’s hand, their stomachs, and the pretty pink bow with his release.

Javi rides out the shivering, clenching wave of Yuzu’s orgasm. Just one-two-three more thrusts and then he is spilling himself inside Yuzu, seeing stars for a brief moment as his own climax crashes over him.

He lets himself fall backwards after, pulling Yuzu down on top of him. He slips out of Yuzu as they shift positions, and they both wince at the loss. For a moment, they simply lie there, spent, exhausted and breathing heavily, a tangle of limbs threaded with that pinkish ribbon that somehow got untied.

Then Yuzu laughs, the sound tinkling like chimes in the wind. “Happy 30th Birthday, Javi!” he says, and plants a soft, sweet kiss onto Javi’s mouth. “Liked your present?”

Javi grins, stroking Yuzu’s hair, holding him close. They are a sticky mess, but he doesn’t care.

“I did!” he says. Then he laughs. “If this is how we celebrate the big ones, then I can’t wait to turn forty!”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
Japanese:   
* Tadaima = I'm home.   
* Okaerinasai = Welcome back. 
> 
> Spanish:   
* Joder = Fuck/Shit.   
* Quiero comerte entero. = I want to eat you whole.   
* Te voy a follar tan fuerte que se te va a olvidar tu nombre. = I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget your name.   
* Sí. Házmelo, por favor. = Yes. Please do it to me.


End file.
